


Over And Done

by TN_Night



Series: #EruriWeek2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Eruri Week, Established Relationship, Hiding Medical Issues, It's barely Eruri-e enough. Dammit, M/M, Sorry about that shitty summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie AU where Erwin has to confess something important to Levi. Bad summary is bad. </p><p>Written for Eruri Week 2015, Day 3 Confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over And Done

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THIS WENT DIFFERENTLY THAN ORIGINALLY ANTICIPATED WHOOPS.

 

\-----------

 

"Erwin? I'm back," Levi said, stepping into their small apartment safe house. He waited a few seconds for an answer and, assuming the other man had gone out hunting while he was out, let it be when there was no response. If there truly was a problem, he'd know when his boyfriend wasn't back by the next day. 

 

He walked into the kitchen, setting down the new gun he'd found off another poor man who hadn't quite made it through one of the bigger hordes, but stopped suddenly when he saw their water jug missing from where it used to be. 

 

"The fuck?" He whispered under his breath, pivoting to look around the whole kitchen to see if it'd just been misplaced, but when he didn't see it, he picked up the loaded pistol from the table and made his way down the hall to the left of the kitchen. 

 

"Erwin?" He called a bit louder than he had the first time, poising the gun in front of himself.

 

There was a loud _thud_ that came from their shared bedroom and Levi rushed to the noise, left with the sight of his boyfriend sitting on the floor in a large puddle of water.

 

"Erwin, what the hell?" He said, quickly putting down the gun and rushing over to lift the container so no more water could escape. 

 

The other man in the room didn't move from his spot to help, he only held his arm a bit closer to his chest, subtly trying to roll down his sleeve from where it was on the top of his arm. 

 

"Oi, aren't you hearing me? Why the fuck are you–" Levi spun around, finally looking at the nervous figure of his boyfriend, "What're you doing?"

 

"Nothing, why?" Erwin replied, slightly hurriedly. Looking away from the younger man and yanking his right sleeve down all the way, he said, "Let's make dinner, I'm hungry."

 

Levi watched him walk away, suspicious for obvious reasons, but deciding to let it go for the time being in favour of food and rest. 

 

–––––––––––––––

 

They'd finished their dinner at about sunset, and after cleaning up the spilled water and putting away anything Levi'd dropped coming in before, they were finally in bed. Sometimes Levi wondered if their life would've been easier if they'd found a clock with batteries. 

 

They climbed onto the bare mattress, hugging each other close to stay warm and sane, as they always did. When they'd finally settled and calmed, everything silent, Levi spoke, "Erwin?" The man hummed in response, "What are you hiding from me."

 

Erwin pulled away, looking his boyfriend dead in the eye for the first time that night, "Why do you keep saying that," neither man was asking questions at this point, but rather demanding answers. 

 

Levi propped himself up on one arm, "Because you're hiding something from me and that's not normal nor is it a good fucking idea." 

 

"Levi, let it go, it's not bad."

 

"Not bad? Really? If it wasn't bad you wouldn't fucking hide it from me!"

 

"You're making it a big deal," Erwin started raising his voice.

 

" _I'm_ making this shit a big deal? If it's so small and insignificant like you say it is then just fucking confess to whatever happened and we'll be fucking done with it!"

 

"Fine!" He finally yelled, sitting up fully and roughly pushing up his jacket sleeve, exposing a clearly deep set of what looked to be human teeth marks on his forearm. 

 

Levi's eyes went wide with realization– while the small hints should've been more apparent before, he'd just never really taken into account the fact that the one he loved had just as much of a chance of being bitten as any other human did, it was the sad reality of a zombie apocalypse. 

 

He looked up at the other's face a little closer than normal, for once noticing the light sheen of sweat that covered his slightly-more-pale-than-normal face. Other than the slight sickly appearance, there was really nothing wrong with the other; his eyes weren't yet glossy and…dead looking, his flesh wasn't deteriorating at an ever quickening pace, and he wasn't losing any of his normal human capabilities. 

 

So he wasn't turned past the point of no return yet.

 

Levi grabbed the other's arm, dragging him out of bed and rushing him down the hall and into the living room. He pushed him down on the couch and ran into the back closet, grabbing the things he'd hoped he'd never have to use for this sort of thing. 

 

"Levi, what're you–" Erwin started.

 

"Shut up," he responded in a slightly pained tone, knowing what he was about to do was gonna be hard.

 

When Levi emerged, he was holding three things: a small towel, a thin long sleeved shirt, and an axe. He quickly got to work, tying and tightening the shirt around his boyfriend's upper arm and shoving the towel in his mouth. He shoved him down, bitten arm out, onto their old wooden chest, pinning the other's wrist under his foot. 

 

"I'm so fucking selfish," Levi said as he brought the axe down just under the make-shift tourniquet, making blood spray over everything in range. Erwin half-groaned, half-screamed in pain, the towel in his mouth both shielding some of the noise and giving him something to bite on to lessen the pain. 

 

–––––––––––––––

 

Levi spent every waking moment the next day– the next few weeks– looking after his boyfriend, not even taking his eyes off him for more than a minute at a time, both to make sure all the poison was being flushed from his body properly and to ensure his stump didn't get infected or re-open. 

 

"Erwin, can I ask you something?"

 

"Hm?" He responded.

 

"Why weren't you going to tell me you were bitten?" 

 

A few moments of quiet settled over the room as Erwin stared blankly at the wall, "I figured it was better to spend my last moments with you and have you act normally rather than like I'm already one of them." 

 

Levi nodded, looking down, "You knew you could've just gotten rid of the appendage to begin with, why didn't you try or at least just tell me so I could've done it for you?"

 

"What good am I in the war against zombies when I only have on arm to fight with? It isn't even my good arm." 

 

"Well why did you–"

 

"Levi, it's over now. Can we just forget about it?"

 

He sighed, "Fine, yes, okay. But when this shit-storm of the undead is over with you've gotta explain your entire thought process to me."

 

Erwin smiled, "Sure. When it's over and done."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this idea was for a different fic I was gonna write, and I did have a few other ideas for this prompt that probably woulda worked better…Maybe I'll write something different and switch it out? Thoughts? No? Hm. Fine then. Be like tha– Why am I still typing…never mind. I need coffee. Thanks for reading~


End file.
